


Bulletproof

by Aria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity don't mean too much to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

Music: Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance

Download: [104MB mp4 via dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s6l18tccqh2em8w/Bulletproof.mp4?dl=0)

[Bulletproof](https://vimeo.com/161196353) from [Aria Woods](https://vimeo.com/user50364855) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
And we could run away, if we could run away  
Run away from here

I got a bulletproof heart  
You got a hollow-point smile  
Me and your runaway scars  
Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile

Let's blow a hole in this town  
And do our talking with a laser beam  
Gunning out of this place in a bullet's embrace  
Then we'll do it again

How can they say?  
"Jenny could you come back home?"  
Cause everybody knows you don't  
Ever wanna come back  
Let me be the one to save you

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
When we could run away, when we could run away  
Run away from here

I'm shooting out of this room  
Because I sure don't like the company  
Stop your preaching right there  
Cause I really don't care  
And I'll do it again

So get me out of my head  
Cause it's getting kind of cramped you know  
Coming ready or not  
When the motor gets hot  
We can do it again

The papers say  
"Johnny won't you come back home?"  
Cause everybody knows you don't  
Want to give yourself up then tell the truth  
And God will save you

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
And we could run away, if we could run away  
Run away from here

And though I know how much you hate this  
Are you gonna be the one to save us  
From the black and hopeless feeling?  
Will you mean it when the end comes reeling?

Hold your heart into this darkness  
Will it ever be the light to shine you out  
Or fail and leave you stranded?  
I ain't gonna be the one left standing  
You ain't gonna be the one left standing  
We ain't gonna be the ones left standing

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
Is this our destiny?  
This world is after me, after you  
Run away, like it was yesterday  
And we could run away,  
Run away, run away  
Run away from here

Yeah  
Away from here  
Away from here


End file.
